Trois petits libertins et puis s'en vont
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Quand Sasuke fait des promesses, un soir de beuverie./Personnages : Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, sur fond de Naru/Hina et Sasu/Saku./Crack-fic/Scènes cochonceteuses hétéro/Plus de 18 ans./Fic cadeau pour Mina-San.
1. Chapter 1

**Trois petits libertins et puis s'en vont**

oOo

— Fais chier… C'est qui l'emmerdeur ? grommela Sasuke, en entendant quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte.

Il se leva sans énergie, alluma la lumière et ouvrit la porte à son ami d'enfance, visiblement éméché.

— Saluuuut ! s'exclama joyeusement celui-ci.  
— Tu veux quoi ?  
— J'ai amené de quoi picoler, dit-il avec un grand sourire, en montrant un sac rempli de bouteilles.

Naruto n'attendit pas une invitation pour entrer et déposa divers alcools sur la petite table du salon.

— Tu te fous de moi ? T'as vu l'heure ? grogna Sasuke.  
— Ouais, je sais, il est tard. Je ne pouvais pas passer avant, je fêtais ton anniversaire.  
— Mon anniversaire ? Sans moi ?  
— C'est pour ça que je suis là, maintenant. Pour trinquer avec toi, répondit-il, d'un ton amusé. Mais on fêtait aussi ton retour avec Kakashi et Sakura.  
— Ça fait un an que je suis revenu au village.  
— Exactement. Ça fait un an que tu es revenu, tu viens d'avoir vingt-cinq ans et je me marie dans une semaine… Trois fois plus de raisons de s'éclater !

Agacé, Sasuke se massa les tempes et se remémora la promesse qu'il avait faite à Naruto, le soir de son enterrement de vie de garçon : être sociable et accepter de « s'éclater » avec lui, jusqu'au grand jour.

— T'as une gueule de déterré, mon pote, remarqua le futur marié.  
— Normal, tu m'as réveillé.  
— Fais-toi un café, parce que la nuit va être longue. Les autres suivent. Ça va être chauuud !  
— Les autres ? Qui ça ?  
— Eh bien ! Tu étais vraiment bourré à l'autre soirée, pour ne pas t'en rappeler. Je t'ai dit que, Hinata et moi, on voulait aller voir ailleurs une dernière fois avant le mariage. Tu as dit oui.  
— J'ai dit oui à quoi ?  
— Pour le faire avec moi.  
— Avec… Une minute ! Je ne me souviens pas du tout de cette conversation ! Faire _quoi_, au juste, avec toi ? s'inquiéta Sasuke, en écarquillant les yeux.  
— Mais… À quoi tu penses ? Je ne parle pas de… Putain ! J'ai même pas envie de le prononcer, rétorqua Naruto, répugné. T'es fou ?  
— Alors je dois faire quoi, _avec toi_ ?  
— S'envoyer en l'air avec des filles.  
— Parce que tu as besoin de moi pour le faire ?  
— Tu as juré de t'éclater avec moi, hein.  
— Merde, Naruto. C'est pas un bordel, ici. Je ne veux pas voir dans ma piaule des nanas que tu as payées.  
— Ce ne sont pas des putes. C'est Sakura et Hinata.

Sasuke, incrédule, se tut quelques secondes, avant de bredouiller :

— Qu-quoi ?  
— Ma copine et Sakura étaient partantes pour ce plan si tu faisais partie du lot.  
— Du lot ? Je ne suis pas la portion d'un prix de tombola qu'on se partage.  
— C'est pas de ma faute si elles veulent coucher avec toi cette nuit. Tu t'expliqueras avec elles.  
— Parce que je dois me taper les deux ? Cette nuit ?! demanda-t-il, estomaqué.  
— Ça va. Fais pas ton dégoûté. Je vois bien comment tu reluques Sakura, et tu m'as dit que tu trouvais ma fiancée très mignonne.  
— Bon sang… Hinata est bientôt ta _femme_.  
— Bah, justement. Tu as intérêt à assurer. Et pour qu'elle jouisse, ce n'est pas compliqué, elle est hyper sensible du clito. Tu y vas en douceur, tu la masturbes, et roule ma poule ! lança gaiement Naruto.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Son meilleur ami débarquait à l'improviste en pleine nuit, organisait sans son accord une partie fine chez lui, et le forçait presque à coucher avec sa future épouse, sous le prétexte d'une vague promesse faite un soir de beuverie. Rien de plus normal.

— Bon ! reprit Naruto. On cause, on cause, mais je dois squatter ta douche. Je vais me branler avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Faudrait pas que je passe pour un puceau en éjaculant direct. Et je te conseille d'en faire autant.  
— Je vais te tuer…  
— Oui, oui, je sais. Le discours habituel. Change de disque, mec, le tien est rayé depuis des années, ricana-t-il en s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau.

Sasuke songeait à défoncer la porte de la salle de bain et enfoncer la tête de son camarade dans la cuvette des toilettes, lorsqu'il entendit une personne manifester sa présence en toussant légèrement. C'était Hinata, à l'entrée de son appartement.

— Je me suis permis d'entrer, la porte était grande ouverte.  
— Hinata, débuta-t-il sans se décontenancer, il faut qu'on parl…  
— Oui, tu as raison, le coupa-t-elle gentiment, on va discuter un peu avant de… enfin, tu sais.  
— Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.  
— Ah ? Tu veux… le faire tout de suite ? chuchota-t-elle en rougissant. C'est pour ça que tu es déjà… nu ?

À poil. Il était nu comme un ver et ne l'avait même pas réalisé.

— Merde, marmonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ajouta-t-il, en filant dans sa chambre revêtir un pantalon.

Crédibilité : zéro.

Une minute plus tard, il revint dans son salon et eut la surprise de voir son clic-clac déplié avec, bien installées dessus, Sakura et la future mariée en train de bavarder, un verre à la main. Son logis était devenu un vrai moulin. La grotte dans laquelle il s'était terré ces dernières années allait définitivement lui manquer.

— Sasuke ! s'écria Sakura, un peu ivre. C'est super que tu aies accepté la proposition de Naruto. On craignait que tu refuses, je t'avoue.  
— Sans blague, lâcha-t-il. Et bonsoir, au passage.  
— Ah ! Oui, bonsoir, dit-elle en riant.  
— Viens t'assoir entre nous deux, suggéra tendrement Hinata.  
— Non, merci, je vais rester debout.  
— Fais pas ton timide, le taquina Sakura.

Il soupira de lassitude. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? L'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec deux femmes était vraiment excitante, il ne le niait pas. Par contre, l'idée de s'envoyer la fiancée de son meilleur ami, juste à côté de lui, l'était nettement moins. D'autant qu'elle dégageait une sorte d'aura de pureté qui forçait au respect. Il aurait presque le sentiment de la salir.  
Croire une seconde que la sainte Hinata, descendante d'un clan très stricte, veuille de son propre chef participer à ce genre d'ébats était difficile. Naruto avait dû la droguer, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux, s'il franchissait le cap. Quant à Sakura, il aurait volontiers fait joujou avec elle, mais tous les deux et en privé.  
En effet, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière et préférait ne pas étaler son ignorance du corps féminin devant un tel public. Cela donnerait une occasion à Naruto de se payer sa tête, à vie, et il pourrait dire adieu à sa légendaire fierté.

— On ne refuse jamais rien à une future mariée, souligna son ancienne coéquipière. Et puis, tu m'as promis l'autre soir que tu ferais tout pour que je te pardonne ce que tu m'as fait à la fin de la guerre*. Une promesse est une promesse. Donc, tu viens, tu t'assois, et tu te tais.

_[*note de l'auteur : voir chapitre 693 du manga]_

Décidément, on lui avait fait promettre tout, et n'importe quoi, lors de sa dernière cuite. Il fallait réellement qu'il cessât de boire et de vouloir se racheter une conduite. Il valait mieux être un con, que de se faire rouler dans la farine avec un simple coup dans le nez. Être le paria de la société lui avait davantage réussi.  
Cependant, une promesse étant ce qu'elle est, ce fut ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva sagement assis entre les demoiselles. Il ne broncha plus, ne bougea plus et ne dit plus un mot, sauf lorsqu'elles lui demandèrent où était Naruto. Il les informa par un laconique « aux chiottes » et entreprit de fixer le mur, droit devant lui. Avec un peu de chance, elles finiraient par oublier sa présence.  
C'était sans compter Sakura :

— Au fait ! J'ai ramené le fameux lubrifiant chauffant que tu voulais, Hinata. Tu le testeras tout à l'heure avec notre hôte.  
— Merci beaucoup, il paraît qu'il est très bien. Sasuke ? Tu… es d'accord qu'on l'utilise ?

Du whisky. Vite. Et la bouteille entière. Il fallait qu'il se mette misérable afin de contrer les scènes obscènes qui assaillaient son esprit. Il se servit sur-le-champ un verre et l'avala d'une traite. Cela n'arrangea malheureusement pas ses affaires, car la future mariée posa une main sur sa cuisse en lui reposant la question d'une voix si douce, si sexy, qu'il eut une érection. Et voilà maintenant qu'il l'imaginait à genoux, devant lui, le masturbant avec sa généreuse poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche. Un deuxième verre, vite. Cul sec.

— Sasuke, ça ne va pas ? Je… je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

Bon sang que si, elle lui plaisait ! Un peu trop même, à l'instant. Il se voyait déjà la plaquer face contre table et la posséder en levrette, comme un animal. _Putain… Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça !_ tenta-t-il de se persuader. Trop tard : sa raison avait fichu le camp et son cerveau s'était mis en mode « cochoncetés intensives ».

— Bien sûr que oui, tu lui plais ! Il se la joue simplement à la Uchiha. Fais pas le pignouf, Sasuke, et dis-lui que tu lui feras tout ce qu'elle veut.

Sakura... Toujours d'un merveilleux soutien dans les moments critiques. Il sentit soudain Hinata se presser contre lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Et quand il osa la regarder, ses yeux troublés et sa mine inquiète le firent flancher. Elle était terriblement craquante.

— Ok.

Volonté : zéro.

— Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas fait un truc en groupe, confessa son ancienne coéquipière.  
— C'était avec qui ? s'intéressa la brune.  
— Avec Kakashi, Saï et Ino.  
— Naruto et moi, on l'a fait aussi avec Kakashi, pouffa-t-elle.  
— Mais c'était nul avec Saï. Il a joui en deux minutes et était incapable de recommencer. Heureusement que mon maître était là.  
— Oui, Kakashi a de grandes qualités sur ce point. Tu savais qu'il avait aussi couché avec Tenten, Shino, Tsunade, Jiraya, Chôji et Lee ?

Sasuke était consterné. Non seulement, il découvrait que son lieu de naissance était devenu le village insoupçonné de la partouze, mais également que son ancien maître était un véritable pervers. Sans oublier ses « invités » qui se révélaient être trois petits libertins. Il se servit un troisième verre, tandis que les demoiselles confiaient leur position préférée, le meilleur orgasme qu'elles avaient eu, et débattaient sur le meilleur amant, après Kakashi, évidemment.  
Il ne parviendrait jamais à être à la hauteur avec ses deux malheureuses expériences : Karin, à quinze ans, et une prostituée récemment. Pire : il n'était même pas certain de savoir où était le clitoris, lorsque Sakura et Hinata abordèrent le sujet. Le visage cramoisi, il baissa la tête, profondément embarrassé par la discussion.

— Ça y est, Sasuke ! La douche est libre ! avertit Naruto.

_Le revoilà, celui-là !_ songea-t-il. Combien de fois s'était-il pougné pour ne revenir que maintenant ?

— Bon ! s'exclama le blond. Le plan c'est Hinata et Sasuke dans la chambre, Sakura et moi ici, et après, on échange. Ou on fait ça à quatre sur le canapé lit. Ouais, à quatre, c'est top !

_Tout un programme. Merveilleux. _

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, mec ? Tu es tout rouge, reprit son ami.  
— Rien, ronchonna-t-il, en fuyant littéralement le salon.

Le jeune homme comptait bien s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, à double tour, et ne plus en sortir. Hors de question de se ridiculiser en faisant quoi que ce soit, cette nuit, devant un tel parterre de débauchés.  
Enfin à l'abri dans la salle d'eau, il s'adossa contre la porte et soupira. Une chose était claire : il allait se masturber. Les propos précédents l'avaient, certes, fortement gêné. Néanmoins, il ne cessait d'imaginer de quelles manières il aurait pu coucher avec Hinata, partout dans son appartement. Et en se figurant qu'il aurait pu faire pareil avec Sakura, il défit immédiatement les boutons de son pantalon noir.

— Tu peux m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda faiblement la future mariée.

_Eh merde ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille pour une branlette_, pesta-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il, en entrebâillant la porte.  
— J'aimerais te parler. Fais-moi entrer, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke s'exécuta face à son air implorant, en souhaitant expédier la discussion afin de se soulager au plus tôt.

— Naruto m'a dit que tu… euh… que tu allais te masturber pour durer plus longtemps avec moi. Et il m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin… d'un peu d'aide.

_Le salopard. _

— Je sais encore comment le faire tout seul.  
— Bien sûr ! Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, assura-t-elle en se confondant en excuses. Mais ça nous permettrait de débuter… doucement.

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Son baiser était si tendre, qu'il se serait mordu la langue jusqu'au sang plutôt que de la repousser. Elle lui prit alors la main pour la glisser sous son chemisier en soie blanche et la poser sur sa lingerie.

— Touche-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il était foutu. Foutu de chez foutu. Adieu principes ! Excité au possible, Sasuke s'empressa d'ôter son chemiser et son soutien-gorge, la laissant en pantalon, comme lui. Il l'incita à s'allonger sur le carrelage en admirant sa magnifique poitrine, puis il s'étendit sur elle, entre ses cuisses. En appui sur un bras, il saisit un de ses seins qu'il caressa et téta avidement, avant de s'occuper du deuxième.  
S'il écoutait ce que son désir lui criait, il arracherait ses derniers vêtements et se faufilerait immédiatement en elle ; la baisant à même le sol. Fiancée de son meilleur ami ou non, il crevait d'envie de la pénétrer, de jouir au fond de son vagin.  
La tête remplie des diverses positions dans lesquelles il rêvait de la prendre, il abandonna son sein et s'en retourna à ses lèvres. Après un baiser bien plus sauvage que le premier, elle le pria de s'allonger à son tour sur le carrelage ; ce qu'il fit.  
Sasuke la regarda embrasser son érection à travers son pantalon, avant de baisser celui-ci et commencer à le masturber. Il se redressa sur un coude afin de continuer à toucher sa poitrine. _La vache ! J'adore ses nibards_, pensa-t-il. Naruto devait sacrément s'amuser avec cette paire de roberts. _L'enfoiré…_ Il en était jaloux. Il hésitait à lui réclamer séance tenante une branlette espagnole, quand il la vit se pencher sur son sexe et le suçoter.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour Hinata lui fît une telle gâterie, et encore moins soupçonné qu'elle le fît aussi bien. C'était divin ! Elle le suçait avec sensualité, enfonçait profondément son pénis dans sa bouche, tout en pratiquant un va-et-vient avec la main.

— Attends. Prends une serviette, je ne veux pas…  
— Jouis dans ma bouche, susurra-t-elle. Je vais avaler.

Sasuke haleta de plaisir à cette idée et se recoucha confortablement, pendant qu'elle accélérait le mouvement alternatif sur son érection et intensifiait la fellation. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et appuya légèrement sur sa tête, lui signifiant d'augmenter le rythme. Et en donnant quelques coups de reins, il s'introduisit plus loin dans sa gorge.  
L'orgasme monta l'instant suivant. Il gémit longuement, et sa jouissance fut amplifiée en sentant sa partenaire avaler chacune des saccades de son éjaculation. Il resta ensuite un moment ainsi, les yeux fermés, profitant des effets post-orgasmiques et des petites attentions de la jolie demoiselle. Elle léchait encore sa verge et embrassait son gland avec précaution, tout en effleurant ses testicules.  
Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et la contempla.

— J'avais peur de ne pas te plaire, ou de ne pas te contenter, mais je suis rassurée maintenant, se réjouit-elle.  
— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
— Tu n'as pas tenu dix secondes, précisa-t-elle, en affichant un sourire satisfait.  
— Je suis… désolé, lâcha-t-il en se frottant le visage.  
— Ne t'excuse pas. Il faudra juste que tu te contrôles un peu plus quand on fera l'amour.

Le jeune homme fixa le plafond d'un air désespéré, tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Endurance : zéro pointé.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Trois petits libertins et puis s'en vont**

oOo

Assis sur son lit, Sasuke observait sa partenaire d'une nuit, à genoux devant lui, s'activer sur son pénis. Par de tendres coups de langue, elle tentait de réanimer ce qui faisait de lui un mâle, en vain. Nada. Que dalle. Zéro centimètre en plus. Sa verge avait déclaré forfait, à son grand regret.

— Laisse tomber, Hinata. J'arriverai pas à rebander tout de suite.  
— Je ne comprends pas, avec Naruto, ça remonte plus vite, s'étonna-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres.

Bah tiens ! Comment avoir la mort en deux secondes. Tout lui réussissait, à celui-là. Il allait se marier avec une femme superbe, tout le monde l'appréciait, il serait bientôt Hokage, et il semblait assurer au plumard, à entendre les gémissements de Sakura dans l'autre pièce. _Le veinard…_

— Désolée, je ne dois pas savoir m'y prendre.  
— Ne dis pas ça. Ça vient de moi, là. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de plan.

Pas vraiment l'habitude et surtout, une fois la tension sexuelle retombée, il avait réalisé qu'il avait éjaculé dans la bouche de la fiancée de son meilleur pote et qu'il avait eu foutrement envie de la baiser telle une catin, par terre, dans la salle de bain. Il culpabilisait. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

— C'est mignon, dit-elle en souriant.  
— De quoi ?  
— Je n'ai couché qu'avec des mecs expérimentés. Tu es mon premier puceau.  
— Je suis pas…  
— Je préfère, franchement, l'interrompit-elle doucement. Je n'aurai pas l'impression de me tromper. Et on restera dans la chambre, si ça peut t'aider.

Allons bon ! Il était si pitoyable que ça, qu'elle le croyait innocent aux choses cochonceteuses. Sasuke soupira. Il valait mieux être pris pour un puceau que pour un éjaculateur précoce en puissance. Il n'était plus à ça près.

— Et puis, tu es attendrissant avec ta mine dépitée, reprit-elle. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'est ça ?

Sans déconner… Avec Mister-je-bande-à-la-demande pas loin, en train de sauter son ancienne coéquipière sur le canapé comme un lapin – à en juger par les grincements de son clic-clac –, c'était certain qu'il y avait de quoi complexer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guider, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, dans un son mélodieux.

En fin de compte, la situation n'était sans doute pas si misérable que ça. Cela s'annonçait même très bien si Hinata prenait le contrôle du coït, et qu'ils restaient tous les deux. Il passerait moins pour un con.

— Tu peux récupérer le lubrifiant chauffant, s'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-elle. Sakura l'a dans son sac.

Le jeune homme accepta. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il se figea en découvrant un spectacle qu'il s'était de nombreuses fois imaginé en se masturbant : Sakura était face à lui, nue, à quatre pattes et prise en levrette. Elle nota sa présence et releva la tête, le fixant intensément. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle haletait, sa peau était en sueur, ses tétons pointaient et ses ravissants petits seins se balançaient au rythme qu'imposait Naruto. Bon sang ! La scène était incroyablement stimulante. De quoi lui donner des remords de ne pas l'avoir emmenée avec lui, à l'adolescence, lors de son départ. Il se serait franchement moins emmerdé durant toutes ces années ! Il se devait désormais de rattraper son retard. C'était décidé : il coucherait avec elle cette nuit, quitte à ne plus jouir avec Hinata. Impossible de louper une occasion pareille.

— Euh… J'ai besoin du lubrifiant, lança-t-il sans réfléchir, les iris plongés dans ceux de Sakura.

D'un geste, elle lui fit signe de s'avancer et lui montra son sac, au pied du canapé. Il s'accroupit et fouilla dans celui-ci, tandis que son meilleur ami ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait son action. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil aux fesses de la demoiselle, malmenées par les coups de reins sauvages de son amant. _La vache ! Il la baise comme un fou furieux_, songea-t-il. Par quel miracle tenait-il la cadence ? Il n'aurait pas pu la suivre aussi longtemps.  
Malgré sa déconcentration, il réussit à dénicher le lubrifiant et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, quand Sakura l'attira à lui et l'amena à s'agenouiller devant elle. Rapidement, elle baissa son pantalon et s'agrippa à ses hanches, tout en entamant une fellation. Elle le suça, l'aspira, releva sa verge et lécha ses testicules, le masturba, le suça encore et l'aspira tellement plus fort que son sexe s'érigea à nouveau. Elle renforça sa performance en lui envoyant des regards diablement coquins, entre deux gémissements provoqués par les vives pénétrations de Naruto.  
Sasuke en devenait dingue. Une vraie petite cochonne, telle qu'il se plaisait à se la représenter en faisant un cinq contre un. _C'est trop bon !_ Il était terriblement émoustillé en la contemplant à genoux entre Naruto et lui, se faire prendre ainsi.  
À l'époque de la Team 7, il avait souvent fantasmé sur un plan à trois, avec ses deux acolytes, mais il ne se serait pas douté que cela pût se concrétiser. Le futur marié s'aperçut d'ailleurs de son émoi et lui proposa d'inverser, ce qu'il ne put refuser. Hinata attendrait. L'affaire était trop importante. Avoir une partie de jambes en l'air avec la fille qu'il désirait depuis un an en secret – depuis son retour, très exactement – était une priorité absolue.  
En effet, il n'avait pas osé flirter avec elle, vu ce qu'il lui avait fait à la fin de la guerre. Il estimait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours férocement. Et voilà qu'il passait directement au stade supérieur, grâce à Naruto. Il lui aurait presque roulé une pelle pour le remercier.

— Vas-y comme un bourrin, elle adore ça, lui chuchota son camarade, alors qu'ils changeaient de rôle.

L'ancien déserteur s'embrasa complètement à l'écoute de ces mots. Il se figurait déjà copuler avec elle tel un animal, l'entendre crier sous ses assauts, et bandait comme jamais. Pourtant, il se résonna en reconsidérant ses capacités réelles : il ne durerait pas trois minutes et devrait y aller plus lentement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez dans mon dos, là ? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
— Je lui disais juste que tu es très chaude, ce soir, répondit le blond tout sourire, en lui présentant son pénis.

Elle rit et suça Naruto à son tour, pendant que le brun se plaçait derrière elle. _Putain, ce cul ! Mais quel cul !_ observa Sasuke, en caressant le bassin de la demoiselle. Il se régala de la vue et se réjouit de la faire sienne en s'immisçant doucement. Une fois entièrement en elle, il débuta de légers coups de reins et écarta ses fesses afin de mieux voir ses va-et-vient. Puis il ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant. Il couchait enfin avec elle, appréciait l'étroitesse et l'humidité tiède de son sexe ; imaginait la position suivante, dans laquelle elle le chevaucherait, tandis que ses seins bougeraient de haut en bas. Ce moment était extatique.

— Plus fort, Sasuke, le pressa-t-elle soudain, avant de reprendre la verge du blond en bouche.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les paupières et vit Naruto lui lancer un regard appuyé, en lui faisant signe d'accélérer. Il s'exécuta et saisit fermement les hanches de sa partenaire. Il la pénétra violemment, tapa le fond de son vagin et lui arracha des petits cris étouffés par le pénis de son complice. Sa peau claqua contre la sienne. Il ahana sous l'effort et fut au bord de l'orgasme en percevant ses contractions internes. Elle se resserrait autour de lui de manière à le sentir parfaitement. Son excitation fut au summum quand, à son plaisir, s'ajoutèrent les bruits de succion de la fellation qu'elle faisait à son compagnon de débauche. Cela le fit craquer. Il se pencha sur elle, s'enfonça profondément et gémit comme on pleure en éjaculant.

_Eh merde_, pesta-t-il, la jouissance terminée, en plaquant son front contre le dos de son amante. Combien de temps avait-il tenu ? Une minute ? Guère plus. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Un an qu'il se masturbait en pensant à elle, un an qu'il rêvait littéralement de la baiser ainsi et voilà que, une nuit à l'improviste, on lui apportait son fantasme sur un plateau. Il était cuit. Naruto se fouterait de sa gueule à vie et Sakura, celle qu'il convoitait avidement, le relèguerait au rang de Saï et refuserait certainement de faire à nouveau joujou avec lui. Car en plus de s'être comporté comme un gougnafier avec elle durant la guerre, il était un mauvais coup. _La totale. J'ai plus qu'à retourner me planquer dans ma grotte, _en conclut-il.

— Sasuke ? l'appela le futur marié. Retire-toi, j'ai un truc à te montrer.  
— Je suis désolé, Sakura, dit-il à voix basse, en se redressant. Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas…  
— Chut ! fit-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa d'une façon qui le surprit. C'était un de ces baisers que seuls les amoureux partageaient. Un de ces baisers à travers lequel l'un transmettait ses émotions à l'autre. Un de ces baisers qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il en fut troublé.

— Viens avec moi dans l'autre pièce, mec, reprit son camarade, en récupérant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Naruto ferma la porte derrière son ami et lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide bleuâtre.

— Avale une gorgée de ça.

Sasuke prit le flacon et lut sur celui-ci « Sexus Dynamicus pour les Nuls ».

— C'est quoi, cette connerie ?  
— C'est génial ! Avec ça, t'as le braquemard en béton, tu tiens mieux, tu éjacules à chaque fois normalement et tu rebandes super rapidement.  
— Alors c'est ça que tu utilises ! s'exclama le brun.  
— Bah, évidemment ! T'as vu ma nana ? Je viens direct avec elle. C'est pas possible, quoi. Et prétends pas le contraire, hein ! Je t'ai entendu lorsque vous étiez dans la salle d'eau tout à l'heure, précisa-t-il, en imitant le gémissement que Sasuke avait poussé, avant de s'esclaffer.  
— Oh ! Ta gueule.  
— Elle t'a… taillé une pipe ?  
— Ouais, répondit-il, un peu gêné.  
— Ma p'tite femme, c'est une des meilleures dans ce domaine.

Sur ce point, il était on ne peut plus d'accord.

— Les effets de ce truc durent combien de temps ?  
— Plusieurs heures, ça dépend de la dose. Et tu n'as pas mal à la queue le lendemain, même si t'as baisé comme un porc toute la nuit. Gé-nial ! Crois-moi. Mais faut limiter à trois fois par semaine.  
— Tu as eu ça où ? demanda Sasuke.  
— C'est Kakashi qui m'a refilé l'adresse de son grossiste. C'est grâce à ça qu'il s'est fait une réputation de dieu du pieu. Tout le monde veut baiser avec lui, maintenant. Et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde, hein ? Il paraît qu'il s'est déjà tapé…  
— Je suis au courant, le coupa l'ancien déserteur.

Il n'était pas du tout enclin à réécouter la liste des conquêtes de son premier maître, au risque d'être dégoûté.

— C'est qui son grossiste ? continua-t-il.  
— Un type bizarre qui se balade avec une brindille et se prend pour un sorcier. Comment il s'appelle déjà… Ah ! Harry Potter !  
— Le fou du village voisin ? Putain ! Ça promet !  
— Mais nan ! Il n'est pas dingue. Je t'assure, Kakashi se l'est enfilé il y a deux ans, avec un autre gars, là, aux cheveux délavés… Dragqueen… Dragon… Ah ! Drago, le mec d'Harry.

Y avait-il encore un individu, à part lui, avec lequel Kakashi n'avait pas couché ? Sasuke changea de sujet ; cela lui provoquait des nausées.

— Je vais gober la moitié de la bouteille de ton machin, comme ça, je serai sûr du résultat.  
— Fais pas ça !  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que ma copine sera épuisée ! Je passe derrière toi tout à l'heure. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle marche les jambes arquées demain.  
— Sinon, tu la rejoins et je reste avec Sakura.

Naruto fit la moue et se lança dans un long monologue, dans lequel il expliqua qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle pendant des années ; qu'il ne l'avait eue dans son lit qu'une unique fois auparavant, lors de son dépucelage – expérience misérable, signala-t-il – ; qu'il avait crevé d'envie de recommencer ; qu'il avait avalé une fiole entière du produit miracle en prévision de ce plan libertin, car il savait qu'elle aimait les hommes un peu brusques dans ces soirées ; et qu'il comptait bien lui donner ce qu'elle attendait, jusqu'à rougir la peau de son joli fessier sous ses coups de reins.

— Et toi, tu veux faire ton crevard et m'ôter le pain de la bouche ? ajouta le blond, en feignant un air éploré.  
— Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté de sortir avec elle ?  
— Atterris, mon pote. Elle a toujours été accro à toi. _Toujours_. Elle ne décrochera jamais. Tout le monde le sait. Sauf toi, apparemment…

Sasuke accueillit cette information de manière mitigée. Malgré son comportement et ses actes, elle l'aimait encore ?

— T'es sérieux ?  
— Regarde comment elle t'a emballé. T'es juste un con, à mon avis.  
— Ça va, ça va…  
— Bref ! Prends simplement une gorgée, ça te fera tenir une heure, et après, je te laisse Sakura. Tu pourras descendre la bouteille si tu veux à ce moment-là. Je te l'offre.  
— Et tu vas tellement y aller comme un bourrin qu'elle ne sera plus motivée pour rien du tout, quand ce sera à moi, grommela le brun.  
— Ok, ok ! J'irai plus mollo. Par contre, attention avec ma chérie : elle n'apprécie pas le genre brutal, elle. Tu la pénètres bien à fond, mais doucement en entrant. Pigé ?  
— Pigé.  
— Je te fais confiance, hein ? Hors de question que son dernier coup avant le mariage soit pourri. Tu me jures de faire tout ce qu'elle veut ?  
— Et ça ne te dérange pas ?  
— Tu rigoles ! J'aurais largement préféré que tu sois le seul autre mec à le faire avec elle, dans nos soirées. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Alors, tu jures ?

_Bah ouais, les potes, c'est fait pour ça : pour sauter les femmes des copains,_ pensa Sasuke avec ironie. Il soupira. Au point où il en était, de toute façon…

— Juré, s'engagea-t-il, en buvant un peu du liquide bleuâtre.

Un peu plus tard, de retour dans sa chambre, Sasuke était nu et assis sur le ventre de Hinata, allongée sur son lit. Les mains en appui sur le matelas, il avait les yeux rivés sur sa verge que la demoiselle serrait entre ses seins. Coquine, elle lui avait proposé une branlette espagnole et l'avait même autorisé à éjaculer sur elle. _Ça m'émoustille_, avait-elle confié. Réalisant le désir réel de celle-ci, il avait accepté ; la culpabilité l'ayant quitté après la discussion avec Naruto. Enthousiaste, il effectuait donc des va-et-vient entre les seins généreux de la jolie brune. Elle le comblait. Nul doute qu'il adorerait coucher avec celle-ci.  
Son excitation monta soudain d'un cran en entendant Sakura jouir dans le salon. Sa voix était terriblement sexy. Son bas-ventre fut en effervescence, et son esprit se souvint immédiatement de l'image de son ancienne coéquipière prise en levrette sur le canapé. Il intensifia ses coups de reins.

— Hinata, murmura-t-il avec langueur dans un souffle, en fixant sa poitrine.  
— Lâche-toi, l'encouragea-t-elle tendrement. Jouis sur moi.

Ces paroles l'expédièrent vers l'orgasme. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et exprima son plaisir dans un son rauque, tandis que son sperme arrivait par saccades sur la peau de sa partenaire. Le ravissement passé, il s'assit mollement à côté de la jeune fille, puis il nettoya sa semence avec une serviette. Et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Hinata lui souriait, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser avec affection.

— À mon tour de te faire du bien, chuchota-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Trois petits libertins et puis s'en vont**

oOo

— Mets-toi sur le dos, je veux venir en te regardant, susurra Naruto.  
— D'accord, consentit Sakura.

Il la détailla pendant qu'elle s'étendait sur le clic-clac. Son corps frôlait la conception qu'il avait de la perfection féminine. Elle était particulièrement belle, les joues rosies et les iris pétillants. Il fallait être fou pour refuser les avances amoureuses d'une telle beauté. _Tu es vraiment con, Sasuke_, pensa-t-il.  
Le jeune homme se rappela sa première fois avec elle. Il n'avait pas du tout été à la hauteur et n'avait tenu que très peu de temps, à deux reprises. Le meilleur moment n'avait pas été leur coït, mais plutôt quand la demoiselle s'était endormie paisiblement dans ses bras. Il s'était cru au paradis ainsi. Il savait à l'époque qu'elle aimerait à jamais leur ancien compagnon et avait donc profité pleinement de ces quelques heures. Son cœur lui avait fait ses adieux, cette nuit-là.

— Ça va ? Tu as l'air songeur, s'inquiéta Sakura.  
— Oui, ça va, dit-il en souriant.

Naruto chassa de son esprit ces souvenirs d'une période révolue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il toucha ensuite sa poitrine sans retenue, joua d'un doigt avec ses tétons, et caressa sa peau fine en se dirigeant vers son bas-ventre. Elle écarta les cuisses, lui faisant apprécier une vue charmante. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que l'intimité d'une femme, estimait-il. Et celle de sa coéquipière était à se damner. Il éprouva l'envie intense d'éjaculer à son tour en elle, en voyant le sperme de Sasuke s'écouler lentement entre ses nymphes.  
Il effleura son clitoris avec l'extrémité de son érection et s'insinua à moitié. Puis il releva les jambes de Sakura afin de les placer sur ses épaules, et s'inclina vers elle, en appui sur ses mains. Il posa un dernier regard brûlant de désir sur elle et la fit derechef sienne, comme elle adorait se faire posséder ; entrant et sortant de façon fougueuse. Il contempla sa partenaire qui se mordillait les lèvres, les yeux fermés. Elle s'accrocha au revêtement du canapé.  
D'un murmure extatique, elle le pria d'y aller plus fort et chuchota son prénom à l'instant où il lui obéit. Ses poussées devinrent longues, puissantes, tandis qu'il haletait au-dessus d'elle. Il lui sembla s'immiscer davantage, heurter le fond de son étroitesse avec son gland. Son amante gémit à chacun de ses retours en elle et lâcha un petit cri lors d'un coup de reins plus vif ; plainte érotique que Naruto trouva exquise. Elle se resserra totalement autour de son vit.  
Il avait l'impression que son sexe aspirait son pénis, cherchait à le retenir et le faire s'enfoncer toujours plus loin. Il percevait son plaisir à travers la tension de son corps, à la manière dont elle relevait son bassin pour qu'il se glissât parfaitement en elle ; au contentement qu'il lisait sur son visage.

Les prémices du ravissement, qu'il sentait monter en lui, annonçaient une extase dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Il la pénétra profondément, d'une violence passionnée, et lui arracha à nouveau de sensuelles plaintes qui l'accompagnèrent vers l'orgasme. Il fut transporté par une jouissance qu'il exprima presque en criant. Il n'était plus là, avec elle sur un clic-clac dans cette pièce : il était _en_ elle, croyait se fondre un peu plus en elle à chaque fois que sa verge éjectait son sperme au creux de son ventre. Il se blottit contre elle en diminuant ses va-et-vient jusqu'à les stopper, encore sous l'effet de sa félicité. Il nicha enfin sa tête dans son cou et l'enlaça.

— Putain… C'était bon, souffla-t-il.  
— Tant mieux, s'amusa Sakura. C'était excitant de t'entendre jouir, en tout cas.  
— Laisse-moi quelques minutes, et je remets ça, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Elle rit et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de l'inciter à se redresser. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, en se servant un verre.

— Oups ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en regardant entre ses jambes.  
— Quoi ?

Elle passa une main entre ses cuisses et montra à Naruto ses doigts couverts de semence.

— Je crois que Sasuke n'aura plus qu'à laver le dessus de son canapé, reprit-elle, malicieusement. Vous vous êtes lâchés.  
— Ah ! Mince… Tu aurais dû nous dire, on serait venus sur une serviette si tu n'aimes pas ça.  
— Non, j'aime bien ça, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est juste que Sasuke va peut-être râler à devoir se coltiner la lessive, demain.  
— Vu comment il était heureux de coucher avec toi tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas qu'il va tirer la gueule pour ça.

Elle fila ensuite dans la salle de bain se nettoyer brièvement et revint dans le salon.

— Vous arrêterez vraiment d'aller voir ailleurs, après le mariage ? s'enquit-elle en avalant une gorgée de whisky.  
— En fait, on aurait voulu trouver un vrai couple avec qui faire des soirées. On ne veut plus de partenaires multiples.  
— Et vous n'avez trouvé personne ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Bah… Fallait trouver un couple qui nous plaise vraiment à tous les deux, et inversement, et qui aurait été partant pour faire ça avec nous de temps en temps. Puis on voulait des gens de confiance, des proches, tu vois ?  
— Et donc ?  
— Et donc, on n'a pas trouvé.  
— Tu n'as plus qu'à dénicher une petite copine mignonne pour Sasuke, conseilla-t-elle. Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de faire ça avec vous. Il a l'air de prendre son pied avec Hinata.

Naruto resta silencieux un instant, avant de continuer :

— Ce n'est pas de Hinata dont Sasuke a le plus envie, là, hein. C'est de toi. Vous auriez été les candidats idéals, soupira-t-il, rêveur.  
— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a envie de me sauter, qu'il a envie de se caser avec moi.  
— Ça fait un an qu'il te mate en douce sans oser t'approcher. Je crois qu'il ne serait pas contre un truc plus sérieux qu'un plan cul. Franchement. Tu devrais tenter ta chance, Sakura.  
— Non, merci. J'ai pris deux râteaux mémorables. J'arrête d'espérer. Marre de chialer.

Le jeune homme décela immédiatement la fausseté de ses propos. Elle espérait encore. _Elle espérerait toujours…_ Et la simple connaissance du désir de Sasuke envers elle, depuis un an, allait raviver ses espoirs.  
Le blond changea de sujet et égaya la conversation en racontant diverses blagues. À la suite de quoi, il lui réclama d'un ton licencieux une fellation afin de le remettre d'aplomb.

— Si tu parviens déjà à rebander, c'est que tu as pris le même produit que Kakashi, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
— Tu es au courant ?  
— Oui, il m'en a parlé, expliqua-t-elle, en se mettant accroupie devant lui.

Elle s'empara délicatement de son organe masculin et le suça avec attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût à nouveau en érection.

— Ça te dirait que je te prenne sur la table basse ? proposa-t-il, coquin.  
— Bonne idée ! approuva-t-elle, en l'aidant à enlever les bouteilles et les verres.

La demoiselle s'assit au bord de la table et se pencha légèrement en arrière, en appui sur ses mains, pendant que son amant se plaçait à genoux entre ses jambes. Il guida son pénis à l'entrée de son vagin, agrippa ses hanches, et entama des coups de reins.

— C'est reparti, ma belle, lança-t-il en échangeant une œillade complice avec elle.

oOo

— J'en peux plus ! On le fait ? demanda Hinata, en s'asseyant sur le bas-ventre de l'ancien déserteur.

Il fut surpris qu'elle veuille séance tenante coucher avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas commencé à lui faire de préliminaires. Ils avaient seulement discuté un peu et s'étaient embrassés longuement après la branlette espagnole.

— Euh…Tu ne souhaites pas que je te fasse des trucs avant ?  
— Par exemple ?  
— Je sais pas. Des trucs… pour te faire mouiller.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sasuke et lui suggéra de constater par lui-même son état. Il déboutonna le pantalon mauve qu'elle portait, l'abaissa à mi-cuisses avec sa culotte, et toucha son intimité. _Ouah ! Elle est trempée ! Je l'excite à mort_, se dit-il. L'étroitesse de la jeune fille regorgeait littéralement de cyprine. Il introduisit son majeur en elle et débuta des va-et-vient, tandis qu'elle se contractait autour de son doigt. Fier de l'effet qu'il avait engendré sur sa partenaire, il afficha un sourire vainqueur.

— Ah ! Oui, effectivement.  
— Oui, admit-elle en pouffant. Ça me stimule toujours trop d'entendre mon chéri jouir.

And the winner is… Naruto.  
Again.

Naruto qui se faisait passer pour un mec qui bandait sur commande ; Naruto qui faisait déborder la petite culotte en coton de sa nana, sans même avoir besoin de la tripoter ; Naruto qui assurait au pieu grâce au produit refilé par Kakashi… Il n'y en avait que pour lui. Sans compter que le futur marié semblait s'être véritablement éclaté avec Sakura, un peu plus tôt. _Il a gueulé comme un cochon_, songea-t-il, en repensant aux gémissements que son meilleur ami avait poussés durant l'orgasme. _Le bâtard._  
Néanmoins, Sasuke refusa de s'avouer vaincu. Peut-être qu'en caressant Hinata, il arriverait par un heureux hasard à tomber sur son clitoris et la stimuler à son tour – puisqu'elle était très sensible à cet endroit, selon son compagnon. Il retira donc son majeur et démarra un massage global sur le sexe de la jolie brune. Malheureusement pour lui :

— N'appuie pas si fort. J'ai mal, là.  
— Où ça ? s'enquit-il.  
— Au clito. Faut jamais appuyer comme ça dessus.  
— Mais… il est où ?

Il sentit Hinata le guider précisément au lieu qu'il cherchait. Du bout des doigts, il n'y discerna pas grand-chose.

— Tu peux me montrer ? chuchota-t-il.  
— Si tu veux, accepta-t-elle en riant.

La demoiselle ôta ses vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit.

— Mets-toi en face de moi, reprit-elle.

Impatient de découvrir le bouton producteur de bonheur – selon les dires de ses invitées –, il s'accroupit devant ses jambes, qu'elle écarta.

— C'est là, indiqua-t-elle. Il faut faire attention en le touchant. Certaines sont plus sensibles que d'autres.  
— Tu voudrais que je te masturbe pendant qu'on le fait ?  
— Non, je préfère m'en occuper, répondit-elle tendrement.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et fixa sans pudeur son intimité. La vue de son sexe trempé, parfaitement disposé à le recevoir, lui insuffla le désir de la prendre sur-le-champ. L'idée d'éjaculer dans le ventre d'une deuxième femme, en l'espace d'une nuit, l'émoustilla tel un mâle en rut sur le point de féconder une autre femelle. Il était impatient d'être en elle.

— Je peux ?  
— Oui, viens, ronronna-t-elle.

Sasuke ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, plaça son gland entre ses petites lèvres et poussa légèrement. Hinata effleura son dos, descendit sensuellement vers son bassin, et exerça une pression sur ses fesses afin de l'inciter à la posséder. Elle était si humide, si prête à l'accueillir, qu'il s'immisça totalement. Et lorsqu'il atteignit le fond de son vagin, il la vit soupirer d'aise ; une expression de bien-être sur le visage. Elle semblait être en extase de le percevoir ainsi, plongé intégralement en elle.  
Il prit appui sur le matelas et se retira presque entièrement, les yeux rivés sur sa verge recouverte de cyprine. Puis il s'enfonça doucement en elle, à nouveau, en donnant un coup de reins plus intense sur la fin. La réaction de son amante fut immédiate : elle murmura un érotique « oui », et l'encouragea à continuer de cette manière. Il recommença sans délai, merveilleusement excité d'aller et venir dans cet agréable fourreau de chair. S'il n'avait pas bu une gorgée du produit miracle, que Naruto lui avait offert, il n'aurait guère pu tenir longtemps. Bien que moins étroite que Sakura, elle était diablement plus chaude. Et la sensation de cette chaleur moite entourant son érection était enivrante.

— Je pourrai venir en toi ? susurra-t-il.  
— Oui, accepta-t-elle, la respiration saccadée. Mais pas tout de suite.

Hinata le pria alors de changer de position ; elle souhaitait être sur lui. Enthousiasmé par la proposition, il s'étendit sur le lit et caressa les hanches de sa partenaire, tandis qu'elle le chevauchait. La jeune fille fit glisser le pénis de Sasuke entre ses nymphes, en prenant son temps. Elle paraissait vouloir se délecter de chaque centimètre qui entrait en elle. Elle remonta et redescendit ensuite sur lui, réitéra ses mouvements, encore et encore.  
Ses seins oscillaient de haut en bas, suivaient sa cadence, aiguisaient le désir de l'ancien déserteur. Il posa ses mains sur cette aguichante poitrine et la massa délicatement. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne !_ Il espérait bien terminer avec la demoiselle en levrette, afin d'avoir une vue plongeante sur son fessier lorsqu'il atteindrait l'orgasme. Et son plaisir fut porté à son paroxysme en imaginant bientôt recoucher de la sorte avec Sakura.  
Il avalerait le reste du Sexus Dynamicus quand il s'occuperait d'elle, dans le but de rattraper sa première tentative et l'honorer jusqu'à l'épuisement. _Quitte à avoir la gaule et envie de baiser pendant des heures_, songea-t-il. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas la laisser partir au petit matin et avait déjà prévu de faire mumuse avec elle une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain. Depuis un an qu'il rêvait de jouer au docteur avec elle, version adulte, il était hors de question de louper l'occasion.

_Non, mais sans blague._

Un bruit de fracas en provenance du salon interrompit soudainement son contentement, accompagné d'un « aïe », d'un « merde » et d'un éclat de rire féminin.

— Putain ! s'exclama-t-il, en faisant signe à son amante d'arrêter. Ils ont fait quoi ?

La minute suivante, Naruto ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

— Euh… Mec ? Désolé, je viens de péter ta table basse, annonça-t-il en se grattant la tête, embarrassé.  
— Tu te fouterais pas un peu de ma gueule, là ? C'est ça que tu appelles « y aller plus mollo » ?!  
— Ah… Tu es de mauvais poil. Donc je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de te dire que ton tapis est taché et que tu devras laver ton canapé demain ?

Sasuke s'apprêtait à brailler, mais Hinata l'empêcha de prononcer un mot en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

— Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle. Va nettoyer tes bêtises. Et toi, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Sasuke, tu te tais, tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu me fais jouir. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu as vécu dans une fichue grotte durant des années, donc une table ne va pas te manquer pour une nuit. On t'en rachètera une.

Elle joignit à ses paroles un regard mauvais.

— Je ne vous autorise pas à gâcher ma dernière soirée libertine. Sinon, je vous pourris la vie, menaça-t-elle.

Son futur époux lui obéit à la seconde et fila. Elle était particulièrement agacée. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

— Compris ? reprit-elle, en maintenant toujours sa paume sur les lèvres du garçon.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle n'avait pas tort. Et il valait mieux se la fermer s'il voulait parvenir à son objectif avec Sakura, à la fin. Une engueulade pourrait lui faire perdre toute motivation pour des galipettes.

— Coucou, Naruto m'envoie. Il paraît que Sasuke-chou est énervé ? plaisanta justement celle-ci, en entrant dans la pièce.  
— Naruto nettoie bien le salon ? s'enquit Hinata.  
— Oui, et il en a pour un bout de temps.  
— Mince… Bon ! On va devoir partager Sasuke en attendant. Écoute, je termine, là, puis je te le passe, et une fois que tu as fini ton affaire, je le récupère. Ça te convient ?  
— Super ! se réjouit Sakura.  
— Je vais me dépêcher pour te le laisser en état d'agir, pouffa la brune.  
— Je ne sais pas s'il va tenir, mais on se débrouillera, s'amusa sa complice.

Sakura remercia chaleureusement son amie pour son amabilité, tandis que l'ancien déserteur hallucinait complètement. Il n'en revenait pas de la discussion de ces demoiselles.

— Dites les filles, le Sasuke-chou, il est là, et a tout entendu, hein.  
— Je t'ai dit de te taire, chuchota malicieusement Hinata, en se relevant.

Elle saisit alors le lubrifiant chauffant sur la table de chevet et en étala une noisette sur son clitoris, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit.

— Prends-moi comme ça, ronronna-t-elle.  
— Allez Sasuke-chou ! Go, go, go ! On n'a pas que ça à faire, lança Sakura en riant.  
— Nan mais… Je suis pas votre _chose_ ! protesta-t-il.  
— Mais si ! Ce soir, tu es notre objet sexuel, ajouta son ancienne coéquipière, d'un ton diablement provocant. Dépêche-toi de satisfaire Hinata, et ensuite, tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux.

Ah ! Vu comme ça, il n'y avait aucun problème à servir de jouet sexuel pour ces dames. Il espérait même que son maladroit de copain passerait le restant de la nuit à laver ses conneries.

— Je veux que tu jouisses encore en moi, murmura Sakura à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser.

Excité comme une puce, il se jeta sur son pantalon et s'empressa de fouiller dans celui-ci, à la recherche du produit miraculeux. Il s'en empara en déchirant presque une de ses poches et but le contenu de la fiole d'une traite.

Le changement de programme s'annonçait excellent !

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trois petits libertins et puis s'en vont**

oOo

Sasuke contemplait le bassin de Hinata, en la possédant tel qu'elle l'avait voulu : en levrette. Il adorait voir ses fesses rebondir à chaque fois qu'il s'immisçait en elle. La future épouse de Naruto était véritablement bien proportionnée avec sa poitrine opulente, ses hanches généreuses… _Et un cul bombé à faire bander un mort_, se dit-il.

— Quand tu l'entendras jouir, accélère, lui susurra Sakura. Elle va aimer.

Son ancienne coéquipière se plaça derrière lui et se colla à son corps, tout en embrassant son dos. Elle glissa ensuite une main entre les jambes du brun et lui massa délicatement le scrotum, avant de caresser son fessier et l'enlacer. Il soupira de bien-être. Ce moment était l'un des plus stimulants depuis le début de leur partie fine. Son membre turgescent était plongé dans le sexe chaud et humide d'une demoiselle splendide, sa peau en sueur claquant contre la sienne, et la plus séduisante kunoichi du village se blottissait contre lui en amplifiant son excitation par de merveilleuses attentions. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer, en allant se coucher, qu'il se retrouverait un peu plus tard entre ces deux créatures à combler ?  
Il perçut Hinata devenir plus étroite et la vit se cambrer davantage. Elle avait le visage enfoui dans le creux de son bras droit, les doigts accrochés aux draps, tandis qu'elle se masturbait avec son autre main. Au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient en elle, ses contractions internes s'intensifièrent autour de son érection. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi trempée, Sasuke aurait craint de lui faire mal, tant elle s'était resserrée. Il n'avait jamais pénétré une femme sur le point d'avoir un orgasme et en découvrait les effets. Son vagin semblait littéralement pomper sa verge. _Je vais pas tenir !_ Il ferma les yeux sous le délice de cette sensation et poussa un bref gémissement. La pression exercée sur son pénis était telle, qu'il éprouva les signes d'une éjaculation imminente. Il s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration. Il devait penser à quelque chose qui retarderait sa délivrance. Vite.

Kakashi. Penser à Kakashi. _Ouais, bonne idée_. Penser à Kakashi, à poil, en train de danser comme un con sur la plage. Cette représentation freina son ardeur ; il continua ses mouvements. Penser à Kakashi et Naruto, à poil, en train de faire de la corde à sauter sur la plage avec une tête de con._ Ouais. _Hinata aurait largement le temps d'atteindre le septième ciel : il arriverait à se dégoûter tout seul, d'ici là.  
Kakashi, Naruto et lui, à poil, en train de sauter Sakura sur la plage derrière les cailloux… _Eh, merde !_ Voilà que son cerveau le remettait directement sur le chemin de la cochonceté.

Heureusement pour lui, il entendit la seconde suivante Hinata exprimer son ravissement. Elle ondula tellement du bassin qu'il faillit lâcher prise, ne s'y attendant pas. Il agrippa les hanches de son amante et accéléra sur-le-champ la cadence.  
Et il s'imagina Orochimaru à poil, tout court, afin de tenir jusqu'au bout.

— C'est bon, tu peux stopper, finit par souffler Hinata, avec langueur.

L'ancien déserteur se retira d'elle ; hors d'haleine. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à se contrôler pendant l'acte, ce qui avait augmenté son effervescence. Il avait franchi un palier de plaisir jamais vécu alors et avait terriblement envie de jouir. Sasuke regarda la jolie brune s'étendre après cela sur le lit et s'étirer tel un chat, le visage serein ; les traits de sa figure encore marqués par l'extase. Il sourit. Elle se coucha sur le flanc, somnolente.

— À moi ! s'exclama malicieusement Sakura, en le plaquant sur le matelas.

La demoiselle se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, s'empara de son vit et le dirigea à l'entrée de son vagin, avant de s'assoir sur lui. Il fut complètement en elle, en un coup. La respiration de sa partenaire devint immédiatement plus profonde, tandis qu'elle dodelinait de la tête en fermant les paupières et se resserrait autour de son membre. Elle appréciait visiblement cet instant, et lui également.  
La tendresse ne lui était plus familière depuis des années, néanmoins, Sasuke eut soudainement envie de rester niché en elle, sans bouger, et la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pourtant pas témoigné ce genre d'attention avec Karin et la prostituée ; il avait éjaculé et avait profité des effets post-orgasmiques de son côté, en s'éloignant de leur corps. C'était légèrement différent concernant Hinata : il avait de l'affection et du respect pour elle. Mais, là, en cette minute, ce qui enflammait ses entrailles était sans précédent. Une simple baise ne l'intéressait plus. Il souhaitait toucher Sakura d'une autre manière, atteindre davantage que sa seule chair ; sentiment étrange qu'il avait dû mal à s'expliquer. Et ce désir fut renforcé en la voyant débuter des allées et venues sur sa verge.  
Cela relèverait du miracle s'il réussissait à s'occuper d'elle durant soixante secondes, dans ces conditions. Il allait déjà presque craquer à la contempler ainsi, le chevauchant, les tétons dressés et les seins ne demandant qu'à être dorlotés. _J'ai les couilles qui vont exploser, là !_

— Sakura, commença-t-il, je vais pas…  
— Quoi ? dit-elle en s'arrêtant. Tu as la bite en feu et tu ne vas pas tenir ? s'amusa-t-elle, en lui lançant une œillade coquine.

S'il n'avait pas bu et participé aux penchants libertins de ses acolytes, il aurait été choqué de son vocabulaire. Néanmoins, cela accrut considérablement son excitation. Elle était vraiment le style de femmes qu'il adorait : celles qui redoublaient d'audace en privé et révélaient une facette plus croustillante.

— Ouais. Je crois que ça va être difficile, admit-il, en cajolant sa poitrine.  
— C'est pas grave, chuchota-t-elle. Dis-moi, le produit que tu as avalé, c'est Naruto qui te l'a donné ?  
— Comment tu sais ?  
— Je connais ce truc. On va pouvoir s'éclater dans ce cas, ronronna-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

Sur ces mots, son amante reprit ses mouvements, en le fixant d'un regard gourmand, et se contracta autour de son pénis. Elle mit à l'épreuve son endurance en resserrant ses parois internes, d'abord par à-coups espacés, puis de façon rapprochée et marquée. _Merde ! C'est bon !_ Il caressa son visage, glissa ses mains dans son dos et remonta vers ses seins pour les masser avec ferveur. Il franchit un nouveau palier de plaisir.

— Je veux te voir jouir, murmura-t-elle sensuellement, en se penchant sur lui.

Il haleta en entendant ces paroles. Elle cherchait à prendre le contrôle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, cependant, il espérait aussi la voir s'abandonner à lui. Sasuke saisit donc fermement les fesses de la jeune fille et entama des va-et-vient. Il s'enfonça en elle avec frénésie quand elle revenait sur lui ; intensifiant l'impact de leur coït. Elle poussa d'érotiques plaintes à chaque fois que son érection rencontrait le fond de son vagin. Il ahana. Plus il tentait de reculer le moment de sa délivrance, plus sa félicité augmentait. Cette sensation à elle seule était divine.  
Le sexe de Sakura était pour lui un paradis. Il avait l'impression que son intimité avait été faite pour lui, qu'elle épousait parfaitement la forme de son vit. Sasuke sentit son gland se gonfler davantage, devenir extrêmement sensible. Ses limites étaient atteintes. Il donna un ultime coup de reins et la pénétra entièrement. L'orgasme l'envahit, l'irradia jusqu'à l'échine, le déconnecta de la réalité, pour redescendre et se concentrer dans son bas-ventre. Il gémit longuement en éjaculant, et son extase fut accentuée en percevant une agréable pression sur l'extrémité de sa verge, comme si l'utérus de sa partenaire pompait son sperme. La puissance de cette jouissance, jamais éprouvée alors, le plongea ensuite doucement dans un semi-coma. Et le délice de cet état post-orgasmique fut porté à son paroxysme lorsque Sakura s'allongea sur lui, en l'effleurant tendrement.

oOo

Enfin ! Naruto avait terminé de nettoyer l'alcool renversé lors de sa chute de la table, lavé grossièrement la tache sur le canapé et rangé les débris du meuble cassé. Il était grand temps de rejoindre les autres, d'autant qu'il craignait qu'ils fussent tous endormis. Vu le pied que paraissait avoir pris Sasuke, il devait certainement somnoler à présent, et sa future femme aimait toujours faire une sieste après avoir joui. Les entendre avait maintenu son excitation et il souhaitait vraiment que Sakura fût encore disposée à le recevoir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre et découvrit Hinata assoupie dans un coin du lit, pendant que Sakura était étendue sur un Sasuke visiblement fatigué.

— Eh ben ! Tout le monde pionce ?  
— Non, pas moi, répondit gaiement sa coéquipière.  
— Ah ! Super ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

Le blond grimpa sur le matelas et incita celle-ci à se mettre à quatre pattes, au-dessus de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'apprécia d'ailleurs pas de se faire arracher des bras la demoiselle et manifesta son mécontentement en grognant.

— Chut, Sasuke ! Tais-toi et dors, ajouta-t-il avec facétie.

Naruto s'agenouilla derrière Sakura, en mêlant ses jambes à celles de son meilleur ami, et la fit à nouveau sienne. Il saisit ses hanches et démarra immédiatement des va-et-vient enthousiastes, tandis qu'elle soupirait d'aise. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur son pénis, entrant et sortant d'elle dans un son humide. Le vagin de son amante était rempli du sperme de l'ancien déserteur. _La vache ! Il avait de la réserve, le gars ! Il s'est pas branlé depuis dix ans, ou quoi ?_  
Naruto releva la tête et constata que le brun embrassait la jeune fille, en la caressant d'une manière presque passionnelle. Cette effusion de câlineries envers elle l'étonna de la part de son complice. Ce n'était pas le genre d'attentions que l'on faisait lors d'un plan d'une nuit, quand seule l'envie de se _vider_ dominait. Et ce n'était pas le genre de son copain, tout court. La nature de ses attouchements venait de le trahir : Sasuke n'avait pas uniquement une attirance sexuelle pour Sakura ; c'était au-delà de la simple fornication. Ces deux-là pourraient très bien être ensemble, s'ils décidaient de se parler.  
Il continua ses pénétrations dans un rythme endiablé, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît l'orgasme monter. Le garçon cessa ses mouvements et se pencha sur le dos de sa coéquipière.

— Je veux venir dans ma petite femme, dit-il à Sakura en haletant.

Sans attendre de réponse particulière, il se retira, laissant ses camarades en train de s'enlacer. Puis il se tourna vers sa compagne et réalisa qu'elle les fixait d'un air songeur. Elle se leva soudain et prit la main de son futur époux, en lui envoyant un regard lourd de sous-entendus concernant leur couple d'amis.

— Viens, lui chuchota-t-elle. Ils ont besoin d'être tranquilles.

Ils s'en allèrent discrètement dans le salon et se couchèrent sur le canapé.

— Tu penses qu'il va se passer un truc sérieux entre eux ? demanda Naruto.  
— J'ai l'impression, oui.  
— Ouais... Remarque, il a toutes les cartes. C'est à lui d'agir, maintenant. Même si j'ai du mal à y croire.  
— Ne dis pas ça. Regarde, nous deux, ça a mis du temps. Mais finalement, on va bientôt se marier, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton affectueux.  
— Tu as raison, admit-il en souriant, avant de partager un baiser avec elle.

Il s'allongea sur Hinata, entre ses cuisses, et se glissa en elle. Il ferma les yeux et profita quelques instants d'être blotti contre son corps. Il l'aimait, comme un fou. L'amour qu'il lui portait était différent de celui qu'il avait eu pour Sakura. Il était beaucoup plus fort, plus profond. Le genre de sentiment qui vous prenait aux tripes et perturbait votre âme. Le genre de sentiment qui vous faisait découvrir une myriade d'émotions exceptionnelles. Ils se comprenaient sans prononcer un mot. Elle était devenue le pilier central de sa vie, la chaleur qui l'avait réconforté dans ses moments de doute ou de désespoir, la présence qui avait comblé les derniers vides de son existence. Il était en parfaite fusion avec elle.  
Alors, il lui témoigna encore l'intensité de ce sentiment éprouvé en lui faisant l'amour. Il chérit chaque parcelle de sa peau, se réjouit de ses moindres gémissements, adora la façon dont elle souffla son prénom lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle avec passion. Il l'aima avec ferveur, jusqu'à ce que cette union le transportât vers l'extase. Son être entier ne fut qu'un seul élément. Le plaisir se diffusa partout en lui. Il sentit à peine son éjaculation, tant son orgasme l'avait déjà fait atteindre le summum de la jouissance, pour l'amener lentement à redescendre. Il fut pris de spasmes et récupéra difficilement sa respiration, tandis qu'il se serrait contre Hinata. Le garçon fut incapable d'ouvrir les paupières, de bouger, et enfouit sa figure dans le cou de sa partenaire. Il lui murmura finalement un « je t'aime » et s'endormit ainsi.

oOo

Étendu sur le flanc, la tête en appui sur son bras replié, Sasuke détaillait le visage de Sakura, couchée en face de lui. Du bout des doigts, il redessina le contour de ses lèvres. Il l'avait toujours trouvée assez mignonne, et il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était embellie au fil des ans. Son caractère aussi avait changé. Il ne l'appréciait pas au début, la considérant telle une fille superficielle, pour finir par se rendre compte qu'il se trompait et s'attacher à elle. Il avait même développé de l'amour envers elle ; amour qu'il avait écrasé après son départ. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des liens affectifs dans sa quête. Et quand, à la fin de la guerre, elle s'était confessée, cela l'avait perturbé. Des souvenirs de ses propres sentiments avaient ressurgi. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas tuée et seulement mise sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu. Il avait voulu, par cet acte, qu'elle l'oubliât définitivement. Forcé de reconnaître que cela n'avait pas fonctionné, selon Naruto. L'heure était peut-être venue de songer à son futur. S'il convoitait une femme, c'était bien Sakura. Elle avait réchauffé son cœur meurtri par la solitude à l'adolescence et pouvait lui redonner de l'espérance.

— Reste avec moi, ici, susurra-t-il.  
— Comment ça ?

Sasuke n'était pas un génie de la communication et ne savait pas s'exprimer sur ces choses-là. Il réitéra donc simplement ses propos, en la fixant paisiblement.

— Tu veux que je reste combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

En lui lançant un regard appuyé, il répondit doucement :

— À jamais.

Il lut dans les yeux de Sakura son étonnement, avant de les voir se charger d'émotions. Elle avait compris son message. Il n'y eut pas de larmes, rien qu'un sourire de sa part, des iris pétillants de joie, et une phrase qu'elle prononça : « Fais-moi l'amour ». Le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas de place au doute sur la manière dont elle désirait qu'il la possédât.  
Sasuke l'embrassa, tandis qu'il caressait un de ses seins. Il se colla à son corps alors qu'elle écartait les cuisses pour l'accueillir, et la fit sienne délicatement. Elle glissa les mains dans son dos et l'enlaça d'une façon si passionnelle qu'elle lui transmit tout l'amour qu'elle était prête à lui donner, toute la tendresse qui lui avait tant manqué depuis la perte de sa famille. Nul besoin de mot. C'était une promesse charnelle. L'ancien déserteur en fut ému.

Une fois complètement en elle, il cessa de bouger et la contempla. Elle paraissait si fragile de par la petitesse de sa taille et sa finesse. Elle lui insufflait l'envie de la protéger, quand bien même il savait qu'elle était largement capable de se défendre toute seule. Il partagea un baiser langoureux avec elle et se mit en appui sur ses bras. Il entama des va-et-vient moins violents que durant leurs rapports précédents. Le jeune homme souhaitait rendre un aspect plus sensuel à leur union, il souhaitait qu'elle le ressentît, lui, entièrement. Pas seulement son vit qui faisait des allées et venues en elle, mais également son propre corps, en sueur, qui s'activait au-dessus d'elle ; son bassin qui rencontrait le sien avec ardeur ; ses prunelles qui observaient le moindre signe de contentement chez elle ; sa respiration saccadée. Leur coït prenait une dimension voluptueuse.  
Il surprit Sakura en train de se passer discrètement la langue sur les lèvres et la vit fermer les paupières sous le plaisir d'un coup de reins plus profond. Elle descendit ensuite une main vers son clitoris et commença à se masturber. Il adora la regarder faire, pendant que sa verge entrait et sortait de son intimité remplie de sa semence. Très vite, il perçut son sexe se resserrer. Il s'enfonça et se retira sur toute sa longueur, intensifiant légèrement l'impact de ses retours, tout en accélérant le rythme. L'orgasme de sa partenaire arriva rapidement. Son vagin sembla aspirer son pénis, elle se cambra et poussa un érotique gémissement.  
Son cœur s'affola ; il succomba à la vision et à l'écoute de son amante en pleine extase. C'était terriblement excitant. Elle était ravissante ainsi, le souffle court et les joues rosies par la félicité.  
Sasuke se blottit contre elle et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il huma son odeur, qu'il jugea exquise, et continua de la pénétrer avec exaltation. De tout son être, il chérit ce moment où il était dans les bras de cette femme qui _l'aimait_ vraiment. Il en était convaincu maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se retenir et voulait à son tour venir. Le garçon augmenta la cadence, alors que l'emportait la jouissance. Son orgasme fut puissant, meilleur qu'avant, car voilà que leur relation charnelle était empreinte de sentiments réels. Sakura, de par son amour ; lui, de par l'émotion qu'il éprouvait en réalisant cela. Il éjacula en elle par saccades, tandis qu'une béatitude sexuelle parcourait son corps.  
Là, juste en cet instant, il eut l'impression que leur union était parfaite. _Et elle l'était._ Sakura était faite pour lui, comme il était fait pour elle. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il vénèrerait cette femme jusqu'à sa mort. Celle-là même qu'il avait failli tuer. Celle-là même qui, pour lui, se serait sacrifiée.

_Celle-là même qui, finalement, était son âme __sœur de toute éternité._

**Fin.**

Dédicacé à Mina-San. Bon anniversaire.


End file.
